


Love in all forms!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unexpected lovers share a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in all forms!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This isn't anything big.

A contented sigh escaped her lips. Despite her tiredness, she felt soft, delicate lips brush against her cheek lightly. The smell of Elizabeth's perfume drifted towards her as she kissed her cheek. As she breathed in her wonderful scent, her heartbeat racing, Anne opened her eyes to gaze at her lover next to her. 

The sight of Elizabeth's warm, bright smile instantly made Anne smile too. Not only did she look happy but her appeared to be delightfully sincere. 

"You looked so peaceful. I couldn't help myself." Elizabeth sounded sheepish as she spoke to Anne. 

A feeling of warmth surrounded Anne as she listened to her words. As much as Anne loved Elizabeth's fiestiness and independence, knowing how she could affect her filled her entire being with happiness. 

"You had to disturb my sleep, didn't you? I was having a lovely dream. It was about chickens." Anne joked, playfully, a smile playing on her lips. 

Elizabeth raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her words before she started to laugh. 

"You are nuts, Anne but god help me, I love you." Anne once again felt her light touch as Elizabeth's hand cupped her face. 

Once again, a sigh escaped her, her eyes closing ever so slightly. Although, their feelings for each other were still burgeoning, in that moment, she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't loved the woman lying next to her. 

The moment she'd seen Elizabeth's blonde hair blowing wildly around her face as she introduced herself to her, she'd loved her. 

"And I do love you. We need to tell everyone about us, Liz." Anne sounded serious as she spoke, despite the smile on her face. 

Elizabeth's own smile didn't falter. In fact, it seemed to widen, showing her even, white teeth. 

"I've been waiting for you to say that. Mother won't be shocked. She keeps asking if I have a man on the go!" 

Elizabeth shrugged as she mentioned the word "man" and Anne had to wonder whether Jacquetta would be upset by the truth. A frown came to her face instantly which was spotted by Elizabeth. 

"It'll be alright, Annie. Mother celebrates love in all the forms it comes in!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
